Moon Knight
In the Ultimate Universe, he was first introduced as an ex-Navy Seal who participated in the Persian-Gulf War. He later worked in Roxxon Industries under the name of Paladin until Roxxon fell apart, and later adopted the guise of Moon Knight. Moon Knight first fought Spider-Man as he thought that he caused a building to explode, and he later got involved in a gang war between Kingpin and Hammerhead. In the middle of the fight with Spider-Man, Iron Fist and Shang-Chi, he was impaled by Elektra, but not before impaling a moon blade in her head when she was about to kill Black Cat. Once he had awoken from the coma, courtesy of Elektra, he fought Spider-Man, the Punisher and Daredevil. He was later invited to join Daredevil's new group, known as the Ultimate Knights, whose primary goal was to bring down the Kingpin of crime. He created a new personality, Ronin, in order to infiltrate Kingpin's organization and get closer to him. Among all the Ultimate Knights, Moon Knight was the first to volunteer to pose as Kingpin's bodyguard/assassin. Origin Moon Knight was created by Doug Moench and Don Perlin and his first appearence was in Werewolf by Night issue 32 in 1975. Marc liked to play war and this bullying mentally affected his little brother Randall who became better than him. At school he beats up everyone who tried to offend him thus getting himself in trouble. Rebelling against his rabbi father (who had always respected him), Marc Spector started out as a heavyweight boxer before eventually joining the U.S. Marines. His brother called to tell him of his enlistment right before a boxing match and after it their dad called him a disgrace for ruining their family with all the violence in his heart, the poor rabbi then suffered a heart attack. After this period in his life, Marc took the skills he acquired from the Marine Corps and went on to become a fierce mercenary. In Africa, he met a French mercenary, Jean-Paul " Frenchie" DuChamp, who would become one of Marc's closest friends, and later became Marc's pilot. While working for the terrorist Raoul Bushman, Marc began to question his choices. In Selima, Sudan, they stumbled across archaeologist Dr. Peter Alraune's excavation of an Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb. There, Bushman killed the archaeologist. Marc, feeling guilty, attempted to help Alraune's daughter, Marlene Alraune, escape. Annoyed with Marc's betrayal, Bushman beat Spector and left him in the desert to die. Barely conscious, Spector managed to return to the ancient tomb. Marlene was there with her father's men and brought Marc to rest near a statue of the moon god, Khonshu. Weak from his fight with Bushman and the elements of the desert, Spector died. As Marlene cried over his body, Spector suddenly came back to life. It was his belief that Khonshu had brought him back from the dead in order to be the moon's Knight of Vengeance. Spector removed a cloak from the statue of Khonshu and confronted Bushman again, and this time, he came out of the encounter victorious, and thus Moon Knight was born. Returning to the United States with Marlene and Frenchie, the trio decided to fight a war against evil. Spector used his vast fortune that he had collected during his mercenary days to create some aliases to infiltrate different aspects of society. One persona was that of Steven Grant, a New York millionaire. In the guise of Grant, Spector was able to make high profile contacts. Spector also created the persona of Jake Lockley, a New York cab driver. Through Lockley, he was able to make several contacts "on the streets." It appeared that the act of juggling the different persona's put a strain on Spector's mental health. History Moon Knight was an ex-Navy Seal who was in a Gulf War Super Soldier experiment that went wrong. He later worked for Roxxon under the name of Paladin until Roxxon fell apart. He seemed to have fragmented psychosis and had developed four personalities including Marc Spector, Steven Grant, Moon Knight, and a red-haired little girl. He lived with a lady named Marlene who was his girlfriend at the time. She often complained about his different personalities. Moon Knight attacked Spider-Man when he mistakenly believed he had blown up a near by building.[1]. This battle with Spider-Man put him at grudging odds with the younger hero in future encounters. Later, after videotaping Captain De Wolfe in China Town as Steven Grant, he went out as Moon Knight only to engage in the gang war waged by the Kingpin and the newcomer Hammerhead. During his battle with Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Shang Chi he was impaled with a sai to the chest by the assassin Elektra.[2] Right before falling out into a coma, he impaled Elektra with a moon-blade into the back of her head before she could kill the Black Cat.[3] Once he woke up, Moon Knight escaped from custody and engaged in another fight with the Punisher, Spider-Man, and Daredevil. After the battle, Daredevil invited Moon Knight to join an organization of super-heroes with the goal of bringing down the Kingpin. As part of Daredevil's team, Spector adopted the identity of Ronin to infiltrate the Kingpin while acting as a double agent. The Kingpin told Ronin to prove himself by retrieving Spider-Man. Ronin drove a school bus into Midtown High School and started firing a gun to get Spider-Man to fight. Kitty Pryde, who had recently enrolled there as a student, confronted him, but was knocked unconscious shortly before Spider-Man arrived. The two engaged in a brutal battle that was mirrored in a fight between Moon Knight and Ronin in his mind (since they were two different personalities within the same person); Ronin knocked Spider-Man unconscious in the end. The Moon Knight personality was apparently killed. Ronin used Spider-Man's own web-shooters to leave the high school, and took him to the Kingpin, who interrogated the hero at his hideout. After Iron Fist betrayed the team only to save his daughter, the Kingpin discovered that Ronin was working for Daredevil and kept that knowledge until after Ronin captured Spider-Man. Ronin was then present in the Kingpin's interrogation with a unmasked Peter Parker, and was then revealed of his identity when the Kingpin brutally beaten Ronin along with Peter. The Kingpin then ordered Ronin's execution. Kingpin's men took Ronin by a river and shot him in the head. However, he regained consciousness, and survived along with his Moon Knight personality. He went to the police claiming that the Kingpin attempted to murder him. This provided a charge for the police to arrest the Kingpin, but he had to reveal his secret identity for a charge to be placed. The public called him a hero for his efforts. Powers and Abilities His mode of transportation is the Mooncopter that is mainly piloted by Frenchie but has had different pilot's operate for him and Angelwing that is a smaller version of the Mooncopter but he can pilot it or by remote control. He is also an expert at throwing weapons especially his trademark crescent darts that he also uses to carve his crescent moon signature on his defeated foes and at one point to carve his nemesis' face off. While he was the Fist of Khonshu, he was given ancient Egyptian weapons by the followers of Khonshu, but later retires these items to be replaced to more updated weapons. And he has also some kind of "healing factor", his wounds are quickly healed when shined in moonlight. This no longer seems to be the case as he had rejected Khonshu from his body and Hellstorm's exorcism of the moon god. After suffering a crippling incident, he has had to rebuild his body back to form. Recently, Moon Knight rides a moon-themed motorcycle and has been wearing body armor made out of carbonadium that protects him from large caliber bullets and gives him superhuman strength that can hold a section of a building from collapsing. The armor can also be remotely reassemble back to Moon Knight's body. Moon Knight also has a black variant of his armor used in stealth missions and another costume without the cape that he had used on a mission to Mars. He also carries TripWire guns that fire crescent darts that are connected with a cable to pin down criminals or use as a grappling hook and he can now fire multiple crescent darts from under his wrist and it can also fire a parachute to slow down his decent. Moon Knight now has a katana with a moon-theme hilt guard and bow. His costume can also deploy a miniature Angelwing aircraft that has a camera mounted on it to serve as a surveillance to scout a dangerous area. He also has mechanical bracelets that replicate Spider-Man's webshooters and Steve Roger's energy shields with built-in claws used to mimic those of Wolverine's. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers